Cross Academy Romance
by The Night's Wish
Summary: After a sad past how will life teach Maria and Alexander how to love ... A Vampires! And how there life will change from tragedy to humor. OCXZero
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first fanfic I hope you all enjoy!

This story will start kind of sad but then the humor shall come.

I do not own Vampire Knight if I did well hehehe …. Zero would be shirtless most of the time...

Chapter I.

P.O.V. Alexander

How would you feel if everywhere you go people hate you or try to kill you, and you don't know why. Since the me and my twin sister were 5 nothing has been the same. That day we saw our parents burn in our home. Killed by the people they called friends.

Ten years have past since that dreadful day. Only to be living with our foster parent an awful man named James who has only hated us since he got us 10 years ago. He has beaten us, slapped us and starved us. He would separate us and do God knows what to my sister. Every time I asked her she would stay quiet or look the other way. Would protect her from everything and everyone. She has nightmares about our parents if she doesn't sleep with me. She is to shy and scared of everything. Two weeks ago we got a letter from the Cross Academy in which my sister and I were accepted. I was glad to get my sister away of this place and all the awful memories that it has. But James won't let us. So I have planed to leave with my sister tomorrow.

I look out of the window to see the moon how beautiful it looks up in the sky free from all worries looking down at us. How the dark skies make her the center off attention with the beautiful glow that it produces . I wish I could be like her with my sister.

Turning around to hear my door being opened. I see my sister she is beautiful just like the moon. Her long black hair that reaches her hips. Long black lashes that make her look like she has eyeliner. Her sapphire blue eyes. Her heart shaped face. Her small frame. Her red full lips. She looked like a porcelain doll. She was wearing a black dress that reached her above the knees and a red bow under her bust. I looked just like her only more manlier and my hair was an emo hairstyle? I think that what they call it. With all the work that I have to do in the house my muscles are more pronounced.

I look at her with a smile on my face.

''Is there something wrong Maria?''

''No, nothing brother I was only um...''She said shyly looking around the room.

''Your worried about tomorrow, aren't you?'' I asked her

She nodded .With a short sight.''Come here'' I said opening my arms to hug her. She came and hugged me back.''Everything will be alright I won't let anything happen to you.'' I told her kissing her forehead.

''And don't forget I love you'' I told her.

''I love you to brother'' She said sleepy.

''Do you want to go to sleep? You will need all the energy you can get Maria...'' She nodded taking out her stuffed bunny from when we were little she can't sleep with out it. She then went to the bed and lied down on the bed ''Sweet dreams, luv'' In a matter of seconds she was fast asleep.'Tomorrow will be a long day'.I then went and lied down next to her.

P.O.V. Maria(dream)

'Where am I?' I asked myself .I was in a beautiful meadow with all types of flowers in all the colors. The sky was baby blue without a cloud in the sky. Then in the middle of the meadow I noticed a person was there. I started waking towards it only to see it was a man no boy he was a young man maybe 16. Then I looked at his face and I couldn't breath he was so beautiful his hair was white in the same hairstyle as my brother. Lavender eyes 'so beautiful' I heard a scream from behind me only to turn around and see nothing there. When a looked at the man again I was afraid. His fangs were extended and covered with blood his mouth and shirt were covered with blood.

I started retreating only to hear him say ''I love you'' I was shocked no one has ever said that to me except my brother. Then I felt a pain in my wrist blood was coming out 'he he he b-bit me!' I thought 'HES A VAMPIRE!' I said then all the flowers were all dieing and burning all around me there were body's when I went to take a closer look the body's where my parent's and ...my my brother all dead I dropped on my knees and started shaking my brothers body when I touched him he started burning.

''No brother no you can't die! No you can't we were going to be together forever...'' I said crying.

''Maria... Maria! Wake up don't cry I'm here I only went to the bathroom calm down...'' My eyes fluttered open when I heard his voice.

''Brother!'' I cried his name and hugged my dear brother.

''What happened I went to the bathroom for 5 minutes only to come back and find you crying are you alright?'' Alexander said with a worried expression on his face.

'' Um yes Alex I'm alright just a nightmare'' I said with a smile. Her brother knew it was a lie.

''Your lying what is it'' He said in a serious but worried tone.

''Just about mommy and daddy...'' She said looking at the floor as a tear escaped. Her brother knew how she felt talking about them, he felt the same way talking about his parents. He felt bad for making his sister. He then hugged her.

''Well since you are awake you better get ready apparently James will be out so we can go after he leaves.''

''Yes brother.''

OK sorry that this chapter was short the next chapter will be longer. Review and I will give you (looks for magician hat) Itachi wait what! This is Vampire Knight not Naruto.

Itachi: The magician hat pulls out random anime/manga characters.

Me: Ohhh... Review and please no flamers!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my first review. Love ya now on with the story!

Chapter:2

''Mommy! Mommy look what we got!'' Two toddlers said in unison as they both came running towards a blonde woman. She was beautiful with caramel colored eyes and skin. She turned around to see her precious children.

''What is it mis angelitos''(Spanish for my little angels) The woman said in a thick Spanish accent. The two toddlers were grinning from ear to ear while hiding some thing behind there backs.

''Mommy you have to... um'' The little black haired girl said.

''Close your eyes!'' The little black haired boy continued.

''OK,OK ill do it''she woman said and closed her eyes.

''OK One...Two...Three Open them know mommy!'' The toddlers said together.

When the woman opened her eyes she saw her little angels holding wild daisy's there hands together holding them.

''Do you like them, mommy?''The girl asked

The woman nodded yes angel I love them. Thank you I have to put them in water.'' She said with a smile on her face.

Present Time:

P.O.V Maria

Waking up from my daydream I notice we were getting close to the academy. We hoped James wouldn't find out were we are. Noticing my brothers quietness I turn around to meet his sleeping face. Smiled seeing how relaxed he looked it will be a pain to wake him up. Poking him countless of times with no avail I had no other option then to use my secret weapon. The epic poke of doom. It is very painful if you do it in the gut. Its like 'a thousand years of pain' only in the gut and with out the flying. OK! One for luck, Two for pain, And three for that my loving brother doesn't kill me! I poked him hard I saw his eyes wide open … I won't live as long as I hoped.

''What the hell Maria!'' He screamed while holding his stomach in pain.

''I was trying to wake you up and it worked.'' I told him with puppy eyes. He looked at the roof of the taxi. And sighted. He sighted that means I'm of the hook!.

''No your not off the hook remember...'' His pointing finger started poking his head. I forgot he can read some of my thoughts. Dammit all...

''No language... '' He said with a grin on his face. I just wanted to punch him.

''You do it all the time'' I told him.

''Its not very lady like.''His grin got even bigger if that was even possible.

''Shut up mother'' I told him with a glare.

''Really that's the best you can come up with? I thought you could do better, I'm disappointed you have disappointed your dojo, your sensei and your sensei's pride!'' He said with a disappointed frown.

''That wasn't funny at all'' I told him.

''Your sensei's pride is hurt yet again''He said again. I don't know who needs more therapy him for his bipolarity or me for being with him and his bipolarity.

''Yes my sensei's pride is very important'' I told him sarcasm dripping threw every word.

''Yes my pupil has seen the light''He said with a proud smile. I just rolled my eyes. Yes I'm the one who will end up in a madhouse.

''Miss, were here'' The taxi driver told me ''Thank you mister'' I told him and my brother paid. After we got our stuff out we turned around and saw a big ass castle.

''Language'' My brother told me.

It was impressive it was like the queen could live there but instead we were. We were walking towards the the head master office.

''Well this is the beginning of our knew life's'' My brother told me holding me hand and kissing it. He was right this is our new beginning in life.

Walking towards a big door that said 'Headmaster Cross' With hearts. Realy I thought he was a man. Maybe I was wrong.

''Come in my darlings!'' I could feel the happy aura coming from there and I was scared. I glanced at my brother with a worried look. He then sighted again and opened the door. Only to see a dancing Headmaster coming our way. I hid behind my brother I don't like being close to people I don't know.

''What cute little student's we have! My, MY What is a beautiful lady like you hiddig behind her brother. That will not help in the love department!''He said winking my way. What the hell... I need to get us out of here.

''Sit down and don't be shy!'' He then told us I looked around and took the sit nearest to my brother.

''Here have water you must all be parched!'' He brought us water in a flash so hyper.

We then both said our thanks to him. We then started discussing about the school : the rules, the night and day class, the no going out after dark , uniforms and the the dorms...

Well here is where the problem starts...

''... Maria will be in the girls dorm and you Alexander shall be in the boys dorm's'' ''Why my sister and I have never been separated ?'' My brother said while I nodded.

'' I can't ... Is there incest between you two'' He said very seriuosly. I choked on my water.

''Good no'' I spoke up.

''So she speaks'' I gave him a look.

''Ok the problem is there is not a dorm for both genders... well there is but''

''We'll take it!'' Me and my brother said.

''No you can not be in the night class it's exclusive.'' He said looking out the window.

''That shall be all ... Yuuki! Zero! Come here and show our new students to there dorms!'' In came a girl just my size with chocolate hair and eyes. Behind here came a very tall boy with white gray hair and ... lavender eyes those eyes I could not forget. He was the one of my dream the one that said 'I love you' He noticed my staring and glared at me. I then shifted my gaze towards the floor. My brother noticed and glared at him.

'' Well ... come with us ... are you twins?'' She asked.

''Yes'' Me and my brother said together.

'' Thats so cool Zero also has a twin... ups'' She said looking at Zero. He just glared at her.

'' What are your names?'' She asked.

'' Maria Alexandra Blood ''I told her.

'' And I'm Alexander Nicolas Blood'' He told her.

'' Well Maria, Alexander Welcome to the Cross Academy'' She said with a smile.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())))()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()((()()()()()()()()()

Took me long enough. OK I will post new chapters every week. Please Review. And please no flamers!.

-Love Maria-Chocolate-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

OK hello my wonderful readers today I'm very very happy! You wanna know why? There is a new chapter today...YAY! And there is a little OC x Zero FLUFF! Ok I shall begin the new chapter now!

Chapter: 3

P.O.V. Maria

Yuuki was tacking me to my new room. To my luck it was in the tenth floor did I mention there aren't any elevators? No ok . After having to carry my things and almost die carrying them up we finally arrived.

'' Well Maria-Chan you have this floor to your, self apparently the other girls of this floor got kicked out for breaking most of the rules … So please follow all of the rules the headmaster told you.'' She said with a smile before opening the door.

''Well this is it.'' She said in a whisper.

When she opened the door she revealed a medium sized room. It had cream colored walls. The floors had a red carpet . The bed was made of a dark wood just like the dresser and desk. The bed sheets were also red. In front of the bed was a window that had a view to the lake and the " Night Class" dorms. There was another window that had the view of a very big tree just outside of the window.

After looking at the room Yuuki interrupted my thoughts telling me that her room was on the forth floor if I needed anything. And that classes started at Monday. Since today was Friday I could sleep in tomorrow. After I finished unpacking what I brought I was looking for a book shelf. After finding one in the closet I then started organizing the

books that I was able to bring : Romeo and Juliet, Othello, Macbeth and some books of poems and Egyptian and Greek mythology. I was then finished and wanted to find the library.

After looking at the time I then decided to go and find Yuuki ask her for the direction of the library. Looking around I was not able to find her so knowing my stubborn self I decided to find it myself and it was harder than I thought. I know my brother always said that I have no sense of direction or " if I asked you to look for sand at the beach you wouldn't find it" he would tell me. But how the hell did I end up in a forest?Turning around to retreat my steeps I fond more trees walking and passing tree after tree. After half hour of walking I'm face to face a guy. He had brown hair and eyes and was very attractive. He was wearing lose black button up shirt and khaki pants.

''Miss are you lost'' He asked me with a sweet smile. It kind of reminded me of Yuuki actually he looked a lot like Yuuki weird...

''Are you Yuuki's brother?'' I asked him he looked surprised and a little bit mad.

''Why do you say that?'' He asked in a serious tone.

''Well 'cues you look a like her and you smile just like her.'' And he was even more surprise with my hypothesis.

'' Well Miss...''

''Maria, Maria Alexandra Blood.'' I told him. He seamed amuse about my last name.

''Well Maria my name is Kaname Kuran, I am the president of the Night Class ice to meet you'' He said offering me his hand.

''Well Maria may I know what you are doing in the Night Class dorms forest?'' He asked.

''Looking for the library'' I told him with a frown.

''… In the forest.'' He said like a statement.

''I have no sense of direction...''

''Well then I believe you must be tired from your walk. Would you care to accompany me for tea at the dorms?'' Kaname asked politely.

''Yes I would, thank you very much.'' I can't believe I'm talking with someone. Maybe coming here wouldn't be so bad. Kaname took towards the foyer of the dorms and it was very beautiful. He then took me through a door that then revealed room with many windows. In the middle there was a round table with eight chairs. He then took out a chair for me to sit on it.

''Thank you'' I said.

''You're welcome.''

''Kaname you never answered my question are you and Yuu-''

''Kaname-Sama! Kaname-Sama!'' The voice came from a flash of blonde hair running from foyer to the stairs. At the top he must of noticed us and came running towards us.

''Kaname-Sama I was so- And who is this cute flower?''A blonde with blue eyes asked with a wide grin , he was kind of cute.

''I was out in a walk Hanabusa and the:"cute flower" is Maria, I met her during my walk she was lost.''

Kaname said.

''Oh, so Maria are you new here?'' The boy named Hanabusa asked.

'' Yes, me and my twin brother will start attending this Monday.'' I told him with a small smile.

''Hmm, your cute when you smile,'' I blushed at his comment which made his grin wide.'' You have a twin, I always wanted a twin.'' Hanabusa said with a smirk.

'' That would be a nightmare, one of you is bad enough but two end of the world as we speak.'' A girl with chestnut colored hair came from behind the door with a smirk.

''Who are you?'' She said rudely looking at me.

''She is Maria a friend of mine.'' Kaname said partly glaring at her. I could feel an aura of superiority being emitted from him.

''Please pardon my rudeness Kaname-Sama.'' She said looking at the floor.

''Since no harm was done Ruka, d you and Hanabusa care to accompany us to tea.

There might be a little Kaname x OC.

Next chapter will be the tea party. While everyone is having fun at the tea party. The prefects and Alexander are worried looking for her.

Please review. And please no flamers!


End file.
